


That Time Gabriel Jumped Sam

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Gabriel, Bonding, Claiming, Frottage, Gland Stimulation, Heats, M/M, Mating, PWP, Possessiveness, Soooooo much wing!kink, Wing Oil, grace!kink, halo!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, shameless PWP Wing!kink porn, with some feels attached.  </p><p>Gabriel's going into heat, and that only happens when an angel is regularly in the presence of a compatible mate.  Sam figures out exactly who that is damn quick, and, well, lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Gabriel Jumped Sam

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU RAIWALK FOR THE TITLE. <3 
> 
> This is a birthday present for the wonderful, glorious Wings (ALSO MAY OR MAY NOT BE KNOWN AS MY FLUFF!ANON), who deserves all of the love and hugs and cuddles for their birthday. 
> 
> You should go talk to them over here: 
> 
> [Everythingelsegoesherethen ](http://everythingelsegoesherethen.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and flopped down onto the bed, looking up at Sam, ignoring the frown that he received from the hunter a moment later.  The itchiness didn't subside and he squirmed in place, unable to force himself to sit still. This was maddening and he hated it, hated all of it. 

 

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, glaring at the archangel.

 

Gabriel opened an eye and grinned at Sam, winking at him. "What's wrong, Sammy, haven't missed me at all?  I'm disappointed, here I thought I was your one true love!"

 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Not a chance. More like your one true annoyance since you see fit to do nothing but drive me absolutely insane," he said.

 

Gabriel pouted at Sam and flipped over on the bed, exposing his back to the ceiling and took another deep breath. His wings puffed up and gave an impatient flutter, reminding him of exactly why he had showed up to harass Sam.

 

"Gabriel," Sam growled. "Sit _still_."

 

Gabriel flipped over onto his back and wiggled against the itchy comforter.  That made things a little more comfortable, but only for a moment.  After that, the itching started up again and he scowled, unable to keep from rubbing more frantically when the itching got worse. "Can't."

 

Sam frowned and stared at the archangel again, blinking when he realized he could see the look of discomfort on Gabriel's face. "What's wrong with you?"

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and opened an eye to glare at Sam.  "How articulate, thanks." 

 

"Gabriel," Sam growled and was surprised when Gabriel immediately relaxed and mewled, staring at him.  It definitely didn't make his dick twitch. "What is going on?"

 

"Uh," Gabriel said, swallowing hard. "I've got a bit of a problem. And it's becoming a bigger and bigger problem by the second." 

 

"And what, exactly, is a bigger-" Sam froze when a sudden pop echoed through the room.  His jaw dropped open and he stared at Gabriel, at the large golden wings arching up from his back, and the pile of feathers that immediately started to fall to the bed.  "Uh," he said, staring at the wings.  _Jesus_ , they were beautiful, a thousand shades of gold and he wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in them forever.

 

Gabriel whined again, his wings flexing and squirming. "Sam, please."

 

Sam stood up and walked closer to Gabriel, feeling as though he was being drawn like a puppet on a string.  How was he supposed to resist something like that? Gabriel speaking like that? Was he even supposed to try to resist? He didn't think so. He swallowed hard and tried to suck in another deep breath.  "Gabriel, I can't, how do I help you?" 

 

"Touch me," Gabriel panted, demanding, staring at Sam, whining and thrashing on the bed, trying to get some of the touch he needed, but this wasn't enough, nothing about it was enough, he needed more and he needed it now.  "Sam, please, _please_ , I need you to touch me, won't you touch me?" 

 

Sam's mouth dropped open and he reached out for Gabriel's wing before he could think better of it and gently pressed his palm to the feathers.  Gabriel jerked like he had been struck, another moan escaping from him.  "Gabriel?" 

 

"Heat," Gabriel managed to grit out, resisting the urge to wrap Sam in his wings and hold on as tightly as he could. That was what he wanted, what he needed and fuck he was desperate for it.  "Please, more, please," he begged.

 

Sam swallowed hard and pressed his hand in tighter, realizing that his fingers sank into the feathers easily, and they were soft as down beneath the primary and secondary feathers.  "I don't know what you need," he whispered, dragging his fingers down and through the feathers. 

 

Gabriel bucked and arched on the bed, his hips rocking into the air, desperate for friction that he was getting only the faintest of touches of.  It was torture like this, to have Sam touching him, but not knowing what it meant between them. "Like that, like that, harder. _More_ ," he managed to get out, staring at Sam. 

 

Sam lifted his other hand and placed it against Gabriel's wing that had moved closer to him and was almost wrapping around him. Now that he was closer he could see that there were three sets of wings, all of them shifting and pressing against him, eager for something, anything.  "What does heat mean?" he asked, reaching out and pressing his hand deeper into the feathers, combing through them, slowly, easily.

 

Gabriel choked on a moan and tried to answer Sam, he really did try, but there was no stopping the reaction now that he could feel his mate's fingertips in his wings, stroking exactly as hard and deep as he wanted. He cried out and arched backwards, two of his wings snapping out as he came, his body slumping down to the bed and away from Sam. 

 

He could feel his glands leaking as well, the sticky-sweet scent starting to color the room.  Sam was going to smell like him, and everyone would know exactly who Sam belonged to.  Him and him alone, Sam was his, precious mate, always his, forever more.  " _Sam_ ," he said, reaching out for him. 

 

Sam swallowed again and stared at Gabriel on the bed, taking a sniff of him before he settled in to look at him. "What's going on? What was that?" He sniffed the air again and smiled a little.  The scent was very Gabriel, so perhaps he should have been less surprised.  "Why do you smell like candy floss?"

 

Gabriel cleared his throat and looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow.  "I told you. _Heat_."

 

"Heat, right," Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.  "Want to tell me exactly what that means and why you just, uh, well, why your wings are out without blinding me?" 

 

Gabriel hummed, but he could already feel the itching need under his skin again, for his mate to touch him, coax him through this, claim him in return.  He didn't bear any of Sam's marks, how would the others know that he belonged to Sam and Sam alone.  "Angelic mating season. Happens once every few millennia in the presence of a compatible mate." 

 

Sam blinked and digested that, staring at Gabriel. Golden eyes met his and he froze, realizing exactly what the implication of those words was. "Wait, compatible mate? You can't mean me!"

 

"Yup," Gabriel said, managing to suppress a laugh.  "You are wonderfully perfect for me as a mate, and my heat, everything about it wants you. Wants your touch, your claim, your mouth, your body, every single piece of you that you could possibly be willing to give, it wants." 

 

Sam shivered and stared at Gabriel for a very long moment, trying to understand exactly what that meant, and how the hell he was supposed to handle this.  "Is Castiel going through the same thing?" 

 

Gabriel snarled and then fought down the surge of jealousy that appeared when Sam mentioned Castiel.  Sam was his and his alone.  No younger brother would take him from Gabriel would fight him for Sam-

 

" _Gabriel_ ," Sam snapped, waiting for a little bit of coherence to return to Gabriel's eyes.  It did, after a few seconds. "Castiel isn't here, but he took Dean away for some research together, and I'd feel better knowing that is where Dean is and what he is up to." 

 

Gabriel's jealousy was gone, just like that, replaced by pleasure.  Sam was such a good mate, cared so very much for his family, even if his brother could be stupid, but Sam wanted to take care of them all, make sure they were all right, and it was wonderful and it made him want the human even more. "Yes, that's where Castiel is," he said a moment later, clearing his throat. 

 

Sam relaxed and sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to hit any of the precious feathers that were spread out across the queen size bed.  "How coherent are you?"

 

"Uh," Gabriel said, blinking intelligently. "I'm struggling a bit here, it's going to get worse in a few minutes if you don't keep touching me."

 

Sam nodded and looked around the room. "All right, then while you're still coherent, you want to try taking us some place that isn't a ratty motel like this?" 

 

Gabriel immediately nodded and raised his hand to snap. A second later they were in one of his hiding spots, a massive bed spread out beneath them and Gabriel gave a happy groan, wiggling against the sheets.  He decided that clothing was also unnecessary and got rid of it, smiling and sinking into the sheets with a sigh. 

 

Sam shook his head a little, trying to focus on the fact that Gabriel had just snapped them somewhere, along with everything he had with him.  Well, at least he wouldn't lose some stuff.  He stood up and kicked his shoes off and a small whine came from Gabriel a moment later. "You're weirding me out here," he said, turning back to the archangel. 

 

"Can't help it," Gabriel managed to grit out. "Primal instinct. I want you, want you to take and taste and claim me and I'm going to do whatever I have to to get that from you."

 

"Would you force me?" Sam asked, calmly taking off the outer layer of his sweater, hanging it over the edge of the bed. His eyes travelled down Gabriel's naked body to where his cock was hard and straining against his stomach. He smiled. 

 

" _No_!" Gabriel burst out, his tone vehement.  Force his mate, he would never, could never, wouldn't do that, couldn't hurt him, he wanted to be chosen, wanted Sam to pick him, care for him, even love him.  He wanted it so badly he could barely breathe.  "I, I, do you not want me?" 

 

"Well," Sam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, stripping off his shirt a moment later.  "You piss me off and drive me crazy. I know that you decided to join us after we freed you from Metatron, and you helped Dean get rid of the Mark. But you do irritate the hell out of me," he continued. 

 

Gabriel slumped, his wings sliding down to the bed, dejected.  Of course he hadn't been worthy of his beautiful mate.  Of _course_ he wasn't good enough, he was never good enough. 

 

"However," Sam said, standing and undoing the button on his jeans.  "I think that's just going to lead to some really excellent hate sex. So here's what we're going to do."

 

Gabriel perked up a bit at the mention of hate sex. That was something he knew how to do, something he was familiar with.  He could do that.  He could, he could even maybe do it well.  His wings raised, just a fraction, hope filling him as Sam stripped off his jeans as well, followed quickly by boxers. 

 

The sight of his mate bare was enough to have him growling.  Gabriel spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows, spreading his wings out, displaying himself from his mate.  Sam would chose him, he would be so very _good_ for Sam.

 

Sam groaned at the sight that Gabriel made, spread out on the bed like that and crawled up and on top of him, straddling Gabriel's thighs, reaching up to pin his shoulders down.  Gabriel immediately melted underneath him, his expression going blissful.  "You're going to tell me exactly what you need.  What you need from me, what you want from me, and I'm going to give it to you."

 

Gabriel whined and nodded, biting down on his lip, staring up at Sam, his eyes wild and desperate.  He wanted it, he wanted it so damn badly.  Mate, _mate_ , **_mate_** , he wanted Sam, had to be claimed by him, had to belong to him, he wanted it so badly.  "Need you, touch me, wings, please, touch my wings." 

 

"Okay," Sam said, reaching out and combing his fingers through Gabriel's wings, starting in the same spot he had before. He combed through them, gentle and careful, and shuddered when he felt his fingers brush through some oil. Sam pulled his hand out and stared at the oil, something ringing in the back of his mind about birds and how they had glands that would secrete oil to keep their wings healthy. "Wing oil?" he asked, bringing it to his fingers and sniffing. 

 

Gabriel moaned, watching as Sam sniffed at his oil and then his tongue darted out for a taste.  The sight was enough to have him reaching the edge and he thrashed under Sam, desperate to have those hands back in his wings again.  "Sam, please, please, wings, come on, so close," he begged. 

 

Sam chuckled and lowered his hands to Gabriel's wings and started to stroke through them all over again, combing the oil through Gabriel's feathers.  The angel started to breathe even heavier and Sam could feel the air in the room getting thicker.  He had no idea where they were, but he hoped that it was secluded. 

 

He pushed his fingers a little closer to the base of Gabriel's wings and brushed over a small knob of flesh that had to be one of Gabriel's glands, especially as more oil immediately leaked onto his hand and the scent of candy floss got thick enough to make his head spin.

 

Gabriel screamed and bucked underneath Sam, his entire body going tense as he came, his Grace erupting out of him to wrap around Sam and claim him as his mate.  Every supernatural creature would be able to see the claim now, to see that Sam was the mate of an archangel, the chosen of an archangel.

 

Gabriel sank back down to the bed, panting hard, and opened his eyes to look up at Sam.  Sam, who was staring at him with wide and shocked eyes and cleared his throat. At least it looked like Sam had enjoyed himself judging by the additional mess between their stomachs.

 

Sam slumped on top of Gabriel, his body still singing from the orgasm that he hadn't expected, and yet had washed through him like a tidal wave as soon as Gabriel had screamed.  "So, uh, was that supposed to happen?"

 

Gabriel giggled, and looked up at Sam. "Uh, well, the fireworks show wasn't quite planned.  The rest of it, yeah, probably." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "Probably?" 

 

Gabriel shrugged a little bit and sank back down onto the bed.  Oil was starting to sink through the sheets, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him down next to him, laying on one of his wings, giving a small groan at the sensation. 

 

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sam asked, careful not to move.  Even though the feathers were soft and gentle, he could feel the ridges of Gabriel's bone underneath him. He didn't want to harm one of the wings.

 

"They're stronger than they look. Used for weapons," Gabriel said, shivering and curling up to Sam, wrapping his wings around them both, forming a blanket.  "We're going to sleep now and then we're going to do that again.  A few hundred times over." 

 

Sam laughed and reached up to comb his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  "So the hate sex is still on the table?" 

 

"Mmm," Gabriel agreed, opening a sleepy eye to look at Sam.  "Not only is it on the table, it's a guarantee." 

 

"Hey Gabriel?" Sam asked, a few minutes later. He knew that angels didn't need to sleep, so it made sense that Gabriel was still awake, but he wasn't sure at all.

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, opening his eyes with a small yawn as he looked at Sam.  "What's up, kiddo?" 

 

Sam leaned in closer and pressed his forehead to Gabriel's.  "So, am I your mate?" 

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he tensed a little bit, looking at Sam.  "Where'd you hear that term?" 

 

"You, I think," Sam said, tapping his own temple.  "It's almost like I can hear your voice in my mind.  It's a litany of 'mine, beautiful, mate' and a few other compliments, but I just wondered how that worked.  You mentioned mates earlier too, when you were first talking about heats."

 

Gabriel gave a grumpy huff and glared at Sam. "You're too observant for your own good." 

 

Sam chuckled and pushed Gabriel onto his back, spreading the archangel out beneath him, wings and all.  He combed his fingers through Gabriel's feathers, leaning down to tug when he got to some of the lower and more sensitive feathers. Gabriel gasped, his hips bucking up. "Shall I show you how observant I am?" 

 

"Sure," Gabriel mumbled, groaning as Sam shifted again and this time, Sam pressed a leg between his thighs, rocking against his erection slowly.  Combined with the stroke to his glands on both sides, as well as the pleased hum from Sam, Gabriel was hard within moments.  Damn observant humans! 

 

"So," Sam said, combing the oil through Gabriel's wings.  "This won't hurt me, will it?" he asked, holding his hand up for Gabriel to look at. "The oil?"

 

Gabriel shook his head and watched as Sam brought his hand closer and licked up some of the dripping, clear slick and his whole body jolted, arousal slamming into him.  "Sam," he whispered, his voice reverent.

 

" _Oh_ ," Sam whispered, leaning down and shifting again so he could rut against Gabriel's hip, the both of them moving together in lazy motions. "I like that noise," he said, leaning down to kiss Gabriel.  He pressed their lips together, and then Gabriel was doing his absolute best to devour him, making him shudder. 

 

Gabriel knew that his scent was sweet. He'd been told as much by numerous brothers and sisters.  But for all the candy that he had eaten and tried throughout his life, he had never tasted something as sweet as his oil from Sam's lips.  It was perfect and beautiful.  Gabriel kissed Sam until he knew the human needed to pull away to breathe, and even then he was hesitant to stop. 

 

Sam laughed a little as Gabriel started to stare at him a little guiltily and couldn't resist chuckling at him. He certainly deserved it after that. "I'm guessing that's a yes. You seemed to like it well enough. What's the appeal? I mean, you've tasted it, right?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel admitted, staring up at Sam. "But it's not the same as tasting it off of you, being able to take your scent along with mine and have the two combining together.  I've never seen or tasted anything so delicious.  I didn't know that it could smell so good."

 

Sam blushed and swallowed hard at all of Gabriel's praise, shivering a little bit.  "So I'm guessing that the mates thing is all about claiming and wanting more and wanting me to smell like you, right?"

 

Gabriel nodded, staring up at Sam, admiring his beautiful mate. He wanted him so much, wanted his mate forever, wanted to love and be loved by him, be worshipped by him until there was nothing left but Sam.  "Yes," he agreed, crying out when Sam's fingers were back at his gland, massaging and teasing them until his palm was full of oil.

 

Gabriel only had a minute to wonder what Sam was doing before Sam was smearing the oil all across his chest.  A punched-out, desperate groan escaped him and Gabriel couldn't resist the urge to yank Sam down and into another kiss, the human's hands going straight for his wings, diving deep into the feathers, before tugging and pulling on them and driving him absolutely wild.  He sucked in a breath and couldn't help shivering hard. Fuck.  How was he supposed to deal with any of this? 

 

"I'm guessing," Sam panted, pulling away from the kiss, looking at his slick hands.  "That was good?"

 

" _Yes_ ," Gabriel growled, flipping them over in a flurry of feathers.  He pinned Sam down to the bed and started rubbing and grinding against him eagerly.  He needed to claim his mate, needed him and the desire was simply too much, he was desperate for it.  "Sam, mine, mate, _mine_ , **_mine_** ," he whispered, his voice low and worshipful.  "So perfect, so beautiful, wanted you forever," Gabriel continued, his eyes trailing up Sam's body until they were at his face.

 

Sam shuddered, hard, his cock leaking against his stomach as Gabriel rubbed against him, rutting desperately, his wings flexing and blocking out almost all the views of the room that he had.  "Yes," Sam said, clearing his throat and staring at Gabriel.  "Yes, Gabriel, yours, my mate." 

 

Gabriel's wings snapped open again and Sam caught sight of what had to be one of Gabriel's wing glands and he leaned up, pressing a kiss to it. Gabriel shouted his name, and fingers were tangling in his hair as Sam closed his eyes and sucked at it, Gabriel's scent flooding all of his senses.  It was deeper, darker, almost _dirtier_ here, but it was the pure essence of the other angel and Sam _wanted_.  He sucked harder and now he could feel Gabriel trembling by the time he pulled away. He licked his lips and stared up at the angel, well aware that the oil was dripping down his face.

 

Gabriel's eyes were blazing golden and possessive and Sam shivered, laying back on the bed.  He wanted to be claimed by the angel, wanted to give him everything that he had and even more, because there was no end to what he would do for this angel. None, whatsoever. " _Gabriel_ ," Sam whispered.  "Take me," he ordered. 

 

Gabriel knew, he knew that Sam was getting lost in the mating fever just as much as he was, and that once everything was over, Sam would regret words like that, but here, right now, Gabriel loved him, loved Sam, so fiercely, he would never let anything get between them, not now, not ever. He took a deep breath and tried to breathe, but his Grace was already bursting at the seams of his vessel. It wouldn't hurt Sam, not anymore. There was no part of him that could ever hurt Sam.  There was nothing he would do to hurt Sam. 

 

Sam whimpered as Gabriel started to rub against him, even more eagerly than before, his whole body shaking and bucking as he moved. His wings were quivering, almost soaked with oil now, the bright gold turning to a darker, more burnished color, and Sam, if he was being honest with himself, loved that color almost as much as he loved the normal color of Gabriel's wings. 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and stared down at Sam, pinning the human down by the shoulders, rocking and rutting against him desperately. He could see his oil on Sam's face and his Grace was leaking out of him.  He could see it, the way there was a golden glow illuminating Sam's skin.

 

Sam gasped, staring just above Gabriel's head as a small glowing circle appeared and stayed there, solidifying with each passing moment. He'd never seen an angel's halo before, but now that he was looking at it, there was no doubt in his mind that that was exactly what that was.  He reached up and sank his fingers into it, and had a moment to register the heat and softness of it before Gabriel was screaming and then everything went white.

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

When Sam woke up again, he was sore, and sticky. None of which was a bad thing, but it was taking a second (or several seconds) to make his brain come back online. He blinked and looked around the bedroom.  There was no sign of Gabriel and he frowned, hoping that everything was all right and that there was nothing wrong with him.  "Gabriel," he slurred, sitting up properly, running his fingers through his hair.

 

He managed to climb out of the bed and chuckled when his knees refused to hold him up and he had to sit back down again, looking at the room. He felt loopy, like he had that one time he'd had cough medicine and alcohol at the same time. It was a good loopy, but he needed to find the archangel. 

 

In a few minutes, Sam decided to test his legs again and staggered to his feet, stumbling for what he hoped was the bathroom.  He yanked the door open and groaned happily when he saw that it was.  Yes, this was exactly what he needed.  He showered (and jesus, Gabriel had to have the largest hot water heater ever which was _amazing_ ) and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before stepping out of the bedroom. 

 

The apartment, or small house, rather, looked so normal Sam wasn't sure he was in the right place when he looked around, confused. It was only afterward, when he realized that it was snowing outside, that Gabriel had taken them somewhere way the hell away from Oregon, where they'd been working their last case. He chuckled a little and watched the snowfall before heading into the kitchen when the sound of a microwave going off echoed in the room. 

 

Gabriel was there, fooling around with a few different things by the looks of it.  Sam could smell steak, green beans and some other food that suddenly looked mouth-wateringly delicious and damn if he didn't just think about how starving he really was. He moved into the kitchen and grinned when he realized he could still see the faint outline of Gabriel's halo. He reached up and trailed a finger along it, and Gabriel froze in place, moaning loudly.  

 

"Well," Sam said, grinning when the angel glared at him. "I think I like _that_ reaction.  That's one way to get you to pay attention to me," he added, pulling his fingers away to push them through his hair and back towards the food. "Hungry?"

 

"I figured you would be," Gabriel said, looking down at the food.  He frowned. He hadn't meant to make that much food, but the urge to care and provide for his mate was still pounding through him, and he wasn't up to resisting it just yet. 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  "Food sounds excellent.  But you know what would be even better?" 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  He'd never seen Sam like this, which only made the pang of regret even worse. But Sam was relaxed, happy and gave out grins, bright, happy ones, and it made his Grace ache. "What would be even better?"

 

"Food in _bed_ ," Sam said, reaching out to grab a bunch of the plates, before turning and marching towards the bedroom. 

 

Gabriel followed in Sam's wake, unable to resist the draw of his mate, and his mate when he wanted something.  Not that he wanted to resist it, but he was helpless against it regardless. He took a deep breath and focused on the food in front of him and snapped it into the bedroom a moment later. Sam could go back to hating him as soon as the mating fever was over and he'd find a way to deal with it.

 

 

~!~

 

 

Sam woke up with a yawn, almost a week later and knew that something was different.  The scent of candy floss was gone and Gabriel was back to normal, his wings no longer in their place at his back.  Sam turned over and reached out to Gabriel's back, slowly running his fingers down the soft skin. "Can I still see them sometimes?" he asked, missing them already.  They were beautiful and a part of Gabriel. 

 

"Why would you want to?" Gabriel asked, rolling his eyes a little bit.  Now was when they went back to reality.  Sam would go back to hating him, and he would go back to teasing both of the brothers and catching small glimpses of the Sam that had been his for a week. It was going to break him. He'd have to find a way to deal with it. He just wasn't sure what that way was yet, but he was going to find one.  He _would_. 

 

Sam tilted his head and studied Gabriel a little bit closer. It was clear that something was bothering him.  He reached up and traced his finger on the edge of the faint light that was Gabriel's halo. It grew brighter with the touch and Sam knew that Gabriel was shivering, like he always did when he did this. "Why wouldn't I want to? I mean, I think I've made it pretty clear this week that I love your wings and I want to touch them every single chance I get," he said with a grin at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel fought down the delighted, possessive surge his Grace gave at those words.  His mate was pleased with him, loved his wings and wanted to see them again.  He would find a way for that to happen.  He would.  "So, are we going to, keep doing-"  

 

"Gabriel," Sam interrupted, frowning as he approached the angel. Gabriel was staring at him awkwardly and Sam stopped in front of him and reached out to hold the angel's hands. "Show me your wings," he ordered.

 

Gabriel could not resist an order like that.  Sam was making the demand from his very soul and his Grace ached to obey, to please his mate and somehow also convince his mate to stay by doing so.  "Of course," he agreed, stretching his neck and then allowing his wings to reappear in a shimmer of gold.  It was a little harder to keep them manifested in a way that wouldn't hurt other people (since they could never hurt Sam, ever again), but it wasn't beyond his abilities. There wasn't much that was, these days.

 

Sam huffed a little bit and smiled at the wings, reaching out to touch them gently, carefully.  "I think these are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen, Gabriel. I love them," he said, raising an eyebrow down in clear implication. 

 

Gabriel blinked, suddenly confused as to where this conversation was going.  Sam took advantage of his confusion a moment later and trailed a finger along his halo again, a shudder working it's way down his spine.  He sucked in a slow breath.  "You hate me." 

 

Sam laughed and reached down to cup Gabriel's face. "Where on earth did you get that idea, Gabriel?  Sure, you pissed me off and drove me crazy, but so does Dean.  I don't hate you!" 

 

Gabriel was relatively certain that his world was tilting sideways, because nothing made sense anymore and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. "But you-"

 

Sam reached down and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, picking him up in an easy moment and hugging him tight, until golden wings were completely wrapped around them both.  "I," Sam interrupted, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again, soft and slow, keeping the touch worshipful.  "Want you. Desperately, even. _Need_ you.  And I am not about to let you leave here thinking that I don't." 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and stared at Sam, at how stubborn he was being with the whole thing.  "I don't understand."

 

"I figured you wouldn't," Sam agreed, leaning in for another kiss.  "The best way that I can describe it is that I want you, you deserve me, and I am not about to let you think anything else.  Understood?" 

 

Gabriel blinked up at Sam, his Grace surging happily and wrapping tightly around Sam, refusing to let him go.  "Then I think that you might be stuck with me."

 

"Gabriel," Sam said, unable to keep himself from laughing. "I have known that I would be stuck with you from the moment you returned and shouted 'what's up bitches' to us in the bunker." 

 

Gabriel burst out laughing and tugged Sam into another kiss, his Grace almost purring in contentment.  _Mate_.  His perfect, beautiful, _mate_. Who wanted him, and didn't think that he was lacking in anything. 

 

They kissed until their lips were sore and Sam pulled back, looking up at Gabriel's halo, letting him fall down in a slow slide against his body until he could lean in and press a kiss to it.  Gabriel shivered and glared up at him.  "You enjoy doing that far too much."

 

"I enjoy a lot of things far too much," Sam said, winking at Gabriel.  "But I think that this might be one of my favorites,"

 

"I love you," Gabriel blurted, staring up at Sam. He could feel the hunter tense under him and cursed himself for saying anything.  He certainly knew better, knew that Sam wouldn't be ready to hear words like that, no matter how their last week had gone and he needed to-

 

"Hey," Sam said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "Look at me, Gabe."

 

The nickname was enough to make his Grace ache in want. He wanted so badly to be owned by Sam. So, so _badly_.

 

"There," Sam said, grinning and pressing their foreheads together when Gabriel looked up at him finally.  He leaned in for another kiss and sucked on Gabriel's lower lip and tugged on it, watching as he shivered.  "Here I thought that mate was enough to convince you about how I felt." 

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise and tilted his head, staring at Sam. He blinked again and ran his mind over the past week.  About halfway through, Sam had started calling him mate in return.  Mostly when they were in bed together, but there had been a few instances were it had crept into the rest of the apartment. " _Oh_."

 

Sam grinned and picked Gabriel up, carrying him over to the bed. "Yes.  _Oh_. Now, since you still seem to be in a little bit of doubt, I'm going to have to work at convincing you exactly how serious I am about this.  What better way to start than by taking you to bed." 

 

"We did just spend a week in bed, kiddo," Gabriel said, unable to keep from grinning. 

 

"You're right," Sam agreed, clearing his throat. "And we're going to spend at least one more day, so that way you don't think it was something else driving this. Are we clear?"

 

Gabriel snapped a salute, making Sam's soul light up, bright and incandescent.  "Sir, yes sir!" 

 

Sam smirked, dark and promising.  "Oh, I like the sound of _that_."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
